Shinigamineries
by AxelouMyosegi
Summary: Suivez le quotidien de Lilou et Axelle Myôsegi, deux jeunes âmes désireuses de devenir shinigami par amour, devoir ou... parce qu'elles n'avaient rien d'autre à faire.
1. Synopsis

Axelle meurt foudroyée, une clé de 32 à la main. Sa mort fut si violente qu'elle ne se souvient plus de la raison pour laquelle elle était dehors, un soir d'orage, avec une clé plate. Elle est de l'élément du feu et son zanpakutô est un dragon assez capricieux qui s'appelle Kazanbai. Elle est douée pour le combat au corps à corps et longue distance. Lorsqu'elle s'énerve, elle devient violente. Ce qui lui valut de nombreuses punitions lorsqu'elle était à l'école des shinigamis. Elle est amoureuse de Shiro et adore le frapper. Mis à part les mélanges douteux et la cuisine trop épicée, elle ne sait pas cuisiner. Elle n'aime pas trop le sucre et râle souvent lorsque Lilou lui fait goûter ses recettes. Axelle bien que pas franchement féminine, sait merveilleusement danser quand elle le veut. Elle fait partie de la 11ème division mais se demande parfois ce qu'elle y fait.

Lilou meurt brulée vive. Elle était en retard pour un rendez-vous et à fais tomber un bidon d'essence dans son garage. L'essence s'est déversée sur le bas de son pantalon mais elle ne l'a pas remarqué. En prenant un raccourci elle passe sous un feu d'artifice. Une cendre encore chaude lui tombe dessus et enflamme le combustible. Elle est de l'élément de la foudre et son zanpakutô est un tigre très sympathique et joueur qui s'appelle Raiten. Elle est douée pour le combat longue et moyenne distance mais se débrouille assez bien en corps à corps. Elle s'énerve rarement mais ses colères sont…foudroyantes. Elle est amoureuse du capitaine Hitsugaya et fait souvent court-circuiter les installations électriques lorsqu'il est à proximité ou que l'on parle de lui. Elle sait très bien cuisiner, adore la danse et le chant. Elle fait partie de la 10ème division et Matsumoto l'a prise sous son aile. Contrairement à Matsumoto elle adore s'occuper de la paperasse.

Les deux jeune filles se rencontrent au Rukongai dans le 69ème district et vivent ensemble étant mortes le même jour, à la même heure. Un jour Lilou aperçoit un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en bataille dans la rue. Elle ne parvient plus à le chasser de son esprit et cherchera donc à savoir son nom. Malheureusement personne ne connait son nom et tout ce qu'elle apprend c'est qu'il fait partie d'une division de shinigamis. Elle décide donc de devenir shinigami, principalement pour revoir le jeune homme. Dans sa folle aventure, elle embarque Axelle avec elle. Celle-ci est " ravie " : « Même mortes on doit encore aller à l'école… »

Vu qu'elles vivent dans le 69ème district, elles ont appris à se battre. D'où leur puissance déjà importante lorsqu'elles entrent à l'école shinigamis.

Après maintes tentatives dans l'école des shinigamis à la recherche du "beau jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en bataille et à l'air blasé ", Lilou apprend enfin son nom. Il s'agit de Tôshirô Hitsugaya, le capitaine de la 10ème division. A présent, Lilou n'a qu'un but : y entrer.

Quand à Axelle, son côté "on fonce puis on pose les questions" lui permet d'entrer dans la 11ème division.


	2. Lilou Myôsegi

**Lilou Eïko MYÔSEGI**

_3__ème __siège de la Dixième Division_

Née à Kyoto le 4 novembre 1961

Décédée à 19 ans

Cheveux bruns-roux dégradées

Yeux noisette tacheté d'or

1m70

Lilou a une personnalité extravertie et dynamique. Du genre travailleuse et perfectionniste, elle possède néanmoins un côté persuasif à la limite du machiavélisme (très utile sur les arrancars).

Son zanpakutô est Raiten.

* * *

**Raiten, Empereur de la foudre**

Bébé nekomata géant (tigre blanc) de foudre

Possède une carte sensible au reiatsu pour localiser ennemis ou alliés

Sa forme « humaine » est un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux verts (on voit à peine l'influence qu'a eu Hitsugaya sur Lilou). Raiten est très attaché à sa maîtresse. De nature enjouée, il peut se mettre dans des colères noires pour la protéger. Dans l'ensemble, il est d'humeur assez volage.

**[Note Personnelle de Lilou]**

_Raiten a la personnalité d'un félin : il est joueur et charmeur mais reste un prédateur...  
_

_Bien qu'il soit de nature (très) affectueuse, il peut se montrer cruel avec les personnes qu'il n'apprécie pas... surtout si les dites personnes se permettent de critiquer "sa" Lilou. Possessif le minou ? Juste un peu ^^" _


	3. Axelle Myôsegi

**Axelle MYÔSEGI**

_4__ème __siège de la Onzième Division_

N'a aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant donc de ses origines

Environ 20 ans

Cheveux longs rouge orangé

Yeux bleu vert

1m62

Axelle tient son nom de famille de Lilou, sa sœur de cœur. Elle possède une force physique et une capacité de régénération pas négligeable pour faire partie de la Onzième. De plus, son caractère belliqueux s'y prête bien. Néanmoins, elle peut se montrer protectrice mais préfère s'ouvrir les veines que de l'avouer de vive voix.

Son zanpakutô est Kazanbai (dit Kai ou Ka-chan).

* * *

**Kazanbai, Cendre volcanique**

Dragon noir au crâne blanc de feu

Il est capable d'ouvrir des portails interdimentionnels qui permettent de sortir, lui ou ceux l'accompagnant, des mondes intérieurs ou de se rendre dans le monde réel.

Sa forme humaine est un homme immense (1m95) aux courts cheveux noirs et à l'œil gauche doré, le second étant caché sous un bandeau. Il s'habille toujours en noir et entretient des rapports assez tendus avec sa maîtresse (qu'il ne considère pas comme telle d'ailleurs).

**[Note Personnelle de Lilou]**

_Il semble être particulièrement peu... abordable voir carrément intimidant mais je trouve qu'il est franchement agréable une fois qu'on le connait. Sa forme humaine peut se résumer en une phrase : Ce mec est un pur canon._

_De plus, son coté dragon en fait quelqu'un de protecteur (plutôt possessif) avec le peu de personne qu'il apprécie.  
_

_J'ajouterais que Kazanbai est un sportif de niveau olympique... Sa discipline ? La "danse à l'horizontal" ;)  
_


End file.
